


Manufactured love

by Alteredfreak



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: 金嘎入股後第一篇這是AU，他們合作的電影不是威尼斯商人，我瞎掰的金老師和嘎嘎的生活小片段第一段來自金老師的微博/埋了幾個梗





	1. Chapter 1

瞧那些毫无生气倒向路边的酒瓶  
空空如也的瓶里其实装着半升秘密  
我们总爱探讨人生的真理  
但其实一个吻就能弥补所有的缝隙

他点了一支菸，金世佳斜倚着洗手间的砖墙，风衣的袖子沾上了几点污渍，他取下鼻樑上的眼镜，揉了揉眉心。半个月没修剪过的头发乱糟糟的，和他的脑子一样，又像早晨没吃完的麦片，放一天，回家就馊了。  
他看过来的眼睛，溶着蒙蒙的水，眉梢很长，浓密，和他一样，是男人的眉。  
从片场出来，金世佳跨上摩托车，伸手去捞安全帽，空的。他蹙眉，压紧帽沿，两腿都跨上踏板，长长的尾气瞬间沉进这座城市污浊的吐纳。

“我甚么都不能给你。”  
女人挟着菸的手涂着鲜红的指甲油，菸头在咖啡渣里轻蘸，“我不在乎。” 她笑起来的样子很温柔，金世佳出神地想，顺手在牛仔裤上蹭掉手心洇出的汗水。  
“你总是想不明白，对不对?” 女人轻轻笑着。  
“男人嘛，都是一样的。” 金世佳微不可察地蹙眉，对方轻易捕捉了， “怎么?觉得我说的不对?” 女人侧过头去看街道，去看广场上的喧闹。她的侧脸和他有三分相似，下巴很尖，嘴唇微翘。转过来的瞬间又不像了，或许是那张脸在梦里纠缠着他太久，金世佳看谁都和他相似。  
“给我一张票吧，” 女人摁熄菸头，低下头整理歪斜的领子，栗色的鬈发松散地拢在胸前，“给我一张票，我就放过你。”  
“怎么?没见过这么好打发的女人?”  
“不是，”金世佳从簷下出来，没打伞，衬衫皱皱地黏在身上，“在想今晚要吃甚么。”  
“再见。” 女人撑着伞走了，漂亮的高跟鞋踩在水洼里，沾上泥黄的脏水。

真奇怪，他总是会想起他的眼睛，狭长的、美丽的、多情的、无情的……对着他笑得瞇起，在镜头前那么鲜活。金世佳演了十多年的戏，这是他第一次带着一双眼睛走出片场，带着这双眼睛走进家门，走进深眠的梦。  
阿云嘎是个温柔的男人，金世佳从握上他的手后便这么想。阿云嘎对所有人都很温柔，他说话的语气却很有趣，齿间蹦出笑语，唇边绽露微笑。彷彿他从来便如此。金世佳坐在棚内的一角，有个塑料板凳，裂了一道缝，没人发现，金世佳也不怎么在乎，便一直坐着。英国导演拿着剧本和他说着甚么，他在听，也没在听。  
“你有一段时间没上镜了，有些细节需要和他去磨合，你们私下处理吧，我不插手。”  
划满记号的剧本被扔在地上，男人在沙发里窝着，手指在大腿上弹动，直到刺耳的铃声响起。  
“金老师。” 他一向很有礼貌，但这不是金世佳想要的。

“你要的是这个吗?” 男人的膝盖压在布艺沙发上，手里拿着一包白粉，他的神色痛苦，眉心蹙着，干裂的唇抿得死紧。 “这就是你想要的?再一次跌入深渊，抛弃你的女人和小孩……”  
男人的呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈地起伏，他压在金世佳胸前的手微微颤抖，“甚至……抛弃我?”

“我要一个木碗沙拉。” “不用加酱，嗯，没关系。” “谢谢。”  
“就吃这么点?” 金世佳为两人添了柠檬水，阿云嘎道谢，慢慢地啜着， “管理身材嘛，我和金老师不一样，得努力锻鍊。”  
“你很瘦了。” 金世佳蹙眉看着对方，阿云嘎轻笑出声，手里搓着柔软的餐巾， “你没见过我大学的样子，那才叫瘦。”  
金世佳沉默，他们严格来说才认识不到一个月，阿云嘎迟了几周才进组，为了补镜头几乎住在片场。  
“怎么会想接这部电影?” 他们合作的电影投资方来自英国，题材极具争议性，业内几乎没人敢接，流量明星更是避之唯恐不及，生怕伤了根基。金世佳从来是光脚的不怕穿鞋的，觉得剧本写得好便接了。阿云嘎却不是，他要顾虑的更多。  
“哥哥呢?” 阿云嘎叉了一颗圣女果，张嘴去衔，雪白的齿咬着朱红饱满的果实，没有正面回答。  
“戏好就接。” 金世佳淡淡应道。  
“我也是。” 阿云嘎回得很快，唇边沾了几滴汁水，伸舌去舔。金世佳喝完浓汤，点头示意明白了，心里湧出几丝不快，知道阿云嘎并未坦白真相，他又能说甚么，不过是工作夥伴罢了。

工作夥伴会做到这个地步么?金世佳从男人芳香的颈间抬头，看向倾身讲戏的导演，两臂撑着起身，阿云嘎的脸上还泛着红晕，裸露的胸口淌着几滴汗，金世佳出神地想，是他的么?还是阿云嘎自己的?  
“我想看到眼泪。” 金世佳听见英国人嗑嗑绊绊的中文，他看了一眼阿云嘎，男人早上做好的造型有些凌乱，几缕发丝散在额前，紧抿着唇，白皙的肤色透着一丝不健康的红。阿云嘎听着导演的指示认真地点头答应，手指紧张地交握，身上只剩下一条底裤，却被炙热的灯照得一身汗。  
收工已经是深夜，片场乱糟糟的来往都是人，阿云嘎推拒了宵夜，慢吞吞地走到洗手间。已经有人在里面。金世佳刚从菸盒抽出最后一支菸，抬头去看他，阿云嘎走进了，接过他的打火机，点上。眼前的面容瞬间溶进烟雾，金世佳沉默地吸菸，低着头去看地上，磁砖地，门口有一摊污水，脏的。  
阿云嘎静静地站着，他穿着一件薑黄色的高领卫衣，和镜头前冷静自持的角色判若两人，在蹙眉的瞬间重叠。他倾靠在金世佳肩上，自然地接过菸挟在两指间，深吸一口，两人依靠着吸完一支菸。阿云嘎低头咳嗽，咳得两肩颤颤，头倚在男人肩上，金世佳伸手去搂他，搂着男人柔韧的腰腹。  
温度太高了，唇的味道像果冻，也像果汁糖，金世佳想起在大坂街头喝高了的深夜，进去便利店顺手拿的一包果汁糖。入口瞬间只觉意外地甜，咬破糖心舔尽湧上舌尖的糖汁，啤酒的涩苦被甜意洗去，让人想一尝再尝。  
好烫，太烫了。  
金世佳睁开眼，男人的鼻息滚烫，狭长的眼睛水雾氤氲，凸起的颧骨晕着红纹，阿云嘎迷蒙地舔唇，贴着金世佳的身体绵软无力，他暗骂一声，“你生病了。”  
“没有、没有。” 阿云嘎还嘴硬着不愿承认，在金世佳的背上迷迷糊糊地反抗，金世佳犹豫着要不要通知阿云嘎的助理，先将高大却纤瘦异常的男人放进出租车后座，金世佳的手压着车门，沉默片刻，看着阿云嘎倚在车窗上难受地呓语，男人关上门， “师傅，去最近的医院。”

阿云嘎挺挑嘴的，金世佳看着他一口一口吃完他在医院楼下买的咸粥，从细微的表情看出他不太满意嘴里的食物，是给金世佳面子才勉强吃的。  
金世佳在医院的硬椅子上看剧本，阿云嘎左手弔着点滴还不安生，凑过来跟他一起看，时不时说几句这段台词的时候角色心情该是怎么怎么样，金世佳觉得不错的便写在上面。  
阿云嘎的助理是个个子挺矮的女人，带着他的证件赶过来办手续，办完便开始数落阿云嘎不照顾身体，阿云嘎乖乖地低头挨训，左手在外套下隐密地和金世佳牵在一起。阿云嘎等助理训完一轮才开口，“妳先回去休息吧，不用在这儿陪我熬了。”  
“怎么能麻烦金老师……” 助理为难地看了金世佳一眼，似乎还不明白他为甚么会在这里，只觉他是顺路送自家艺人来医院一趟。  
“我挺閒的。” 金世佳淡淡地补了一句，他怕生，不想和陌生人共挤一张椅子。  
“好了妳快回去吧，没事的。” 阿云嘎又催，女人只好递给他一件外套和保温杯， “那我走了啊，记得明早照常开工，我六点去敲门。”

杀青宴上很热闹，英国导演入境随俗，喝得脸红脖子粗，和金世佳对饮，金世佳一晚上已经喝了不少，带着醉意，和导演勾肩搭背好似兄弟。阿云嘎姗姗来迟，身上还是那件薑黄色卫衣，头发微湿，很乖的模样。英国人眼尖，拉着他喝了几杯，亲热地叫他的小名，阿云嘎要一杯果汁，和他推杯换盏，笑得开心。金世佳冷眼看着，摇着杯中酒，一个人坐在角落似是醉了。  
“我饿。” 阿云嘎坐在他身边，头发大致干了，只几绺浏海仍存着湿意，他的眼里映着紫色的霓，金世佳仰头靠着沙发，也不去提桌上满布的吃食， “想吃甚么?”  
阿云嘎躺在床上很快睡着，他连轴转了许久，浓密的睫毛在眼下洒下阴影，金世佳拉过棉被盖住他光裸的身体，轻吻他温热的唇角，低声道了晚安。

关上门，打开音响，他们煮了两碗面，头抵着头吃个干净。金世佳洗好碗，从厨房出来，阿云嘎站在窗前，看着窗外零星的雪，电视无声地播着首映会，他们衣冠楚楚地轮流发言，脸上挂着得体的微笑。金世佳从背后搂住他的腰，低头亲吻阿云嘎泛粉的耳尖。  
他们在冷寂的雪夜起舞，金世佳跳着女步，滑稽地左摇右摆，阿云嘎喝了点酒，脚下不稳，被他带着仰倒在地上，两人气喘吁吁，阿云嘎转头看他，眼神晶亮。金世佳喘着气，低头去亲阿云嘎的眼睛，阿云嘎猫似地瞇起眼睛，大笑着推开他，抱怨金世佳的胡渣太刺，尾音甜腻。金世佳让阿云嘎躺在身上，一下一下轻啄对方甜腻的唇，“开心么?”  
阿云嘎睁开眼，伸手捉住男人宽大的手掌，十指交缠，阿云嘎答非所问，“哥哥再教我一次吧，教我演戏。”  
“我不要你演，我要真。” 

金世佳在干他，干得好深，阿云嘎呜咽着喊他，叫哥哥。金世佳不理他，他不笑的样子好凶，胡渣磨着阿云嘎柔嫩的腿心，他难耐地夹着腿去蹭，男人干他毫不费力，从后头插进来，柔软的穴纳着凶器，吞吐着粗长的肉茎。金世佳的手好大，掐着他的胸乳，拿指腹去搓磨硬挺的乳尖，阿云嘎忍不住了，下身被弄得黏糊糊的，他骑着金世佳的阴茎，骑得好用力，倾下身体迎合男人的爱抚，金世佳像要榨出奶水一样吸吮他的乳头，阿云嘎呜呜叫着，说哥哥疼我、哥哥轻点要吹了……  
阿云嘎喜欢接吻，也生了一张讨人吻的唇，讨人一尝再尝。他们懒懒地躺在床上，天南地北家长里短地聊，也聊戏，聊他们赖以维生的戏，聊他们星河里的理想。聊累了便停下来接吻，四肢缠在一块，往往是阿云嘎被金世佳的胡渣磨得受不了，再三威胁要给他剃掉，金世佳气定神閒地等阿云嘎骂完，半晌忍不住又凑上来讨他的吻。


	2. 放不進正文的小日常

每每下了戏，阿云嘎坐上金世佳的机车后座，小年轻似地去兜风，金世佳从衣柜里翻出一件好厚的外套，给他裹得严实。阿云嘎搂着男人的腰，脸对着他宽阔的背，舒服得紧，几次差点迷迷瞪瞪地睡过去。金世佳发现之后也不带他去兜风了，直接回酒店蒙头大睡。


End file.
